


Pre-Heat

by PrettyLittleShips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg!Remus, Multi, Omegaverse, alpha!sirius, omega!remus, omega/alpha, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittleShips/pseuds/PrettyLittleShips
Summary: Remus is pregnant! What happens when the Potters die? How will they manage two children? What about how Remus's pregnancy is going?





	1. Is That Even Possible?

These words weren't Moony's usual big words that Padfoot never knew the definition of. These words were simple words. Just two- a contraction and adjective. But the two words would change their lives forever.

"I'm pregnant."

The Omega has said it with such confidence and happiness that it was hard for Padfoot to not be happy, too

"You are?"

"I believe I just said so."

"I know you did... How long?"

"Two hours."

"Exactly?"

"Precisely."

"Positively?"

"Now you're two hours and thirty seconds pregnant."

"I know. Exciting?"

"Very. You weren't even in heat."

"So? Probably pre-heat."

"That's possible?"

"It happens very often, Pads."


	2. What WIll Happen?

Moony and Padfoot had been eating dinner, just like every other night, when a sickening thought came to Padfoot: what would happen during the full moon?

"Moony?" The Omega looked up at his Alpha. "Yes," He asked as he stood up to bring his plate to the kitchen. "What's gonna happen during the full moon, luv?"

The question seemed to shake the Omega up a little bit, but Remus being Remus, who never loses his cool, quickly recomposed himself and smiled at Padfoot. "Don't worry, Pads. Nothing bad will happen. Unless something attacks me, which is highly unlikely, seeing as nobody wants to mess with a full grown werewolf," He said reassuringly, though who he was trying to reassure, Padfoot did not know.


	3. Just A Pregnancy Symptom

"So, when are we gonna tell James and Lily," Sirius inquired as he wrapped his arms around his Omega's waist and pulled him closer. "Well," He said as he snuggled up to Padfoot. "You're not supposed to tell anyone until after the first trimester as that is when you're most likely to lose the baby, so not for about-" The Omega abruptly stopped, standing up. He ran towards the bathroom, which wasn't that long of a way.

Sirius, being concerned for his little Omega, ran after him. Moony, of course, had not had the time to lock the door behind him, so Padfoot walked right on in. He was wretching violently in the toilet "Moony, baby, do you feel alright?" He asks once he's done. "'M fine, it's just a pregnancy symptom."


	4. Gone

Remus walked in looking like he'd been crying for a very long time. His eyes were red and puffy and there were traces of tears on his cheeks. Alarmed, Sirius rushed over to him and wrapped his arms around the Omega. "What's wrong, love?" Padfoot didn't think that what Moony was upset about would affect him too badly, but he was so far from being right.

"James and Lily are dead. Voldemort. Harry, h-he survived. I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you sooner, but I was busy talking with Albus. We have to take Harry. He says we have a week to prepare for him." His words were hard to make out, as he was sobbing violently, but Sirius understood. He would never see James and Lily again, and their son was now going to be in their care.


	5. Supplies

Remus and Sirius put off preparing for baby Harry to move in for a very long time. So long, in fact, that they had two days left to prepare for Harry. They'd spent the rest of the week simply grieving, but now it was time to get the supplies for little Harry. They knew that they would need toys, diapers, possible furniture, clothes, and many other supplies.

They'd just have to do it again in seven months.

The first store they went to, they found all of the furniture. Next, they got the rest of the supplies. Both of them were very distracted, thinking about everything that had happened. And then Moony broke down in the diaper aisle.

"Shh, luv. It will all be fine. We get to raise little Harry and..." Sirius didn't bother to finish the sentence; the Omega had already regained his composure.


End file.
